


The Night in Lordaeron

by xRabbitx



Series: The Lion's Trust [4]
Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Khadgar is bae, LionTrust, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Play, dom!Khadgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 06:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7302970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Anduin’s room in the castle is probably the nicest room Khadgar has ever been in. Well, the throne room of Stormwind city was really grand, too. Anduin’s room is definitely the nicest room Khadgar has ever undressed in.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>The berb mage and the lion finally reach Lordaeron. Will they be allowed to stay? Will they go all the way? Will Khadgar still be bae? Will everything in this fic rhyme? Read more to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night in Lordaeron

**Author's Note:**

> This is, as always, unbeta'ed, so plz point out any typos!

~*~

  
  
     “Are you awake?”  
     “Yeah.”  
     “You realize we’re here, right?”  
     “Yup.”  
     “You also realize that there’s probably a king waiting to hear why we’re here, right?”  
     “Yup.”  
     “Shouldn’t you go meet with him then?”  
     “My sister’ll do that. She’s the queen. I’m just a soldier.”  
     “You’re using that as an excuse not to get out of bed?”  
     “Yup.”  
Khadgar can’t help but smile a bit, but it’s not like he’s going to actively try to get the warm, half-naked Anduin to leave. Besides, he’s not really in much of a position to do much of anything right now, broken leg and all. Anduin’s head is on his shoulder, face snuggled into the crook of his neck so Anduin’s lips are touching Khadgar’s skin. It feels nice. So nice, in fact, that Khadgar’s leg almost isn’t hurting.  
     “Do you think he’ll let us stay here?”  
     “Of course he will. He’s not a savage.”  
     “I know, but still…”  
     “Look, we’re the last remaining people of Stormwind. Of course, he’s going to let us stay.”  
Khadgar nods, then twitches when Anduin sneaks a hand down across his belly to rub his palm over Khadgar’s cock.  
     “How can I make you stop worrying, hm?” Anduin all but purrs, palming over the immediately thickening shaft of Khadgar’s dick. “I’m really trying to think of something, but I’m just drawing blanks.”  
     “You’re an idiot,” Khadgar responds, slightly out of breath already. Anduin’s warm fingers are snaking around his dick, making Khadgar want to part his legs, but he knows that if he moves his legs, he’ll be punished by intense pain. So he remains still.  
     “That’s not very nice,” Anduin teases, closing his fingers around the shaft and giving it a squeeze before slowly beginning to stroke it. “You’re telling me you don’t like this?”  
     “Well— fm’my reply to that should be obvious.”  
     “It’s not obvious to me,” Anduin says like the sadistic bastard he is. Khadgar squirms.  
     “What is this? Some kind of strange torture?”  
     “Now that you should mention—” Anduin is cut off by the sound of running feet and a voice saying, “Find Lord Lothar. The queen is requesting his presence.”  
Anduin groan and rolls his eyes. Just like his sister to cock block him.  
      “I guess we have to continue the torture some other time,” he says, rising from the makeshift bed.  
     “You mean you’re just gonna leave me here like this?” Khadgar doesn’t look pleased at all.  
     “Victims of torture aren’t supposed to object when the torture stops, you know,” Anduin replies as he’s getting dressed.  
     “You realize that they’ll notice that, right?” Khadgar nods towards the bulge in the front of Anduin’s pants. Anduin looks down his front, then back at Khadgar.  
     “I’ll tell them it’s all your fault, which it is,” he rebuts, grabbing his sword and tying it to his belt.  
     “Really?”  
     “No, probably not.”  
Khadgar’s face is a mix of relief and disappointment; a strange mix indeed. He then shrugs and says, “Go. Be lord of Stormwind. And get me a healer, please.”  
     “I will,” Anduin says, reaching out to ruffle his fingers through Khadgar’s hair before he leaves. Khadgar is left alone in the cabin, wondering what they are doing. Part of him wants to ask Anduin about it, ask him if this is more than just a series of trysts or if it’s just that, a series of trysts that will never amount to more than that. His leg is beginning to hurt again, and Khadgar props himself up against the wall with a groan, leaning his head back and closing his eyes while wishing life was simpler.  
Out on deck, Anduin is relieved to feel that his erection is fading quickly. He climbs up on the bridge to watch the misty shores of Lordaeron approach. There’s a ship sailing beside them, and when Anduin looks over, he can see his sister on the ship’s bridge, her children by her side, watching the shore as it gets closer and closer. Anduin may have lost an old friend, but Taria lost her husband and the father to her kids. Anduin doesn’t envy her at all. A small voice in the back of his mind reminds him that he lost a son, but Anduin pushes the thought out of his head because it makes him sick, and because there’s someone signaling them from the shore. 

~*~

  
  
The august Terenas Menethil II is a kind, old stoic man, and although Anduin is absolutely certain he will help them, he’s still nervous as he steps in front of the king of Lodaeron. With great animation, Anduin pleads the people of Stormwind’s case to the king. Menethil listens to Anduin’s plead, quietly nodding his head as the other talks. 

~*~

  
  
Later that same day, Khadgar is moved from his cabin to a hospital bed. His leg is still extremely painful, but the Lordaeron nurse binds it and calls the priest. Khadgar hasn’t seen Anduin all day, and no one’s told him if they’re allowed to stay yet.  
     “Battle injury, lad?”  
The voice comes from a tall, broad man, clad in white and gold robes. Khadgar doesn’t know him, but he knows the uniform a priest. The man scratches his beard and leans down and takes a closer look at Khadgar’s broken leg with a soft, “hm.”  
     “Sort of,” Khadgar replies, shifting a bit in the bed. “I jumped down. Killed a sea witch, but I landed wrong.”  
     “I see,” the man hums, prodding Khadgar’s leg, making him wince. “It shouldn’t be a problem.”  
     “You can heal it?”  
     “Son,” the man says with a warm smile, “there aren’t many things I can’t heal.”  
He puts his hands on Khadgar’s leg, whispering a chant of spells that Khadgar can’t make out. His leg turns warm, almost burning, then a wisp of golden mist evaporates around it, and Khadgar instant feels better.  
     “There,” the man says, straightening up. “Good as new.”  
Khadgar moves and bends his leg in amazement of the healer’s skills, but before he can thank him, he’s gone. Khadgar wants to ask the nurse, who comes along a moment later with a cup of _something_ , who that man was, but he only have time to take a single sip of the _something_ before he’s lulled into a deep sleep.  


~*~

  
  
It’s night when Khadgar awakes again. The ward is dark and quiet, but Anduin is sitting by Khadgar’s bedside, sleeping with his chin on his chest.  
     “Hey,” Khadgar whispers, reaching out to prod Anduin’s shoulder.  
Anduin jerks awake, looking around confused for a second before catching Khadgar’s eye and grinning a bit.  
     “Still in bed?” he says, arching an eyebrow at Khadgar. “I thought the Lightbringer had healed you.”  
     “That was Lord Uther?” Khadgar asks in surprise. “If I had known, I wouldn’t have had said I just landed wrong on my leg.”  
     “Oh?” Anduin leans closer in the dark. “What would you have told him?”  
     “Well,” Khadgar’s face goes warm, “I would have said that I broke my leg fighting twenty naga at once. Sounds cooler.”  
Anduin laughs quietly and presses a kiss to Khadgar’s lips. “Stick to the truth with him. He’d know if you were lying.”  
Khadgar huffs a soft laugh and reaches out to grab the front of Anduin’s shirt to keep him close.  
     “He’s a priest. Not a mind reader. Although… I did once hear about a priest—he’d trained himself in dark magic, shadow magic—he could control other people’s minds, even if it was just for a little while.”  
Khadgar gazes excitedly into Anduin’s blue eyes. Anduin shakes his head a bit.  
     “Are you telling me that you got your leg fixed, and you’d rather lie here and tell me about shadow hocus pocus than coming back to my room and continue where we left off this morning?”  
     “Oh, uhm,” Khadgar’s cheeks turn bright pink. “I guess not.”  
     “Then move it.” Anduin pushes to his feet and leads the way out of the ward. Khadgar’s leg still feels a little stiff, but the pain is completely gone.  
Khadgar was in too much pain to notice much of anything as they arrived in Lordaeron City, but now that he’s better, he has a look around as they leave the infirmary and cross a moonlit square. The city is impressive, huge, and old. It looks older than Stormwind and a bit menacing with its heavy, dark stone walls. Everything is dark and quiet except for the guards patrolling the streets with lanterns.  
     “No water to fall in,” Anduin mutters with a smirk directed at Khadgar. “That must be a relief.”  
     “Shut up,” Khadgar grunts and punches Anduin on the shoulder. “You should be thankful I nearly drowned myself.”  
     “Oh yeah?”  
     “Yeah.”  
     “Why is that?”  
     “Because otherwise I probably wouldn’t be on my way to your room right now.”  
Anduin stops and turns around to smirk at Khadgar.  
     “I wouldn’t be so sure about that,” he says. “Maybe I already had my eye on you before your drowning attempt.”  
Even though it’s dark, Anduin can clearly see the blush on Khadgar’s cheeks. He grins and continues walking. He leads Khadgar across another square, then towards the giant castle in the middle of the city. The guards nod at Anduin as the pass the gates, and Khadgar nearly jumps when they nod at him, too. 

~*~

  
  
Anduin’s room in the castle is probably the nicest room Khadgar has ever been in. Well, the throne room of Stormwind city was really grand, too. Anduin’s room is definitely the nicest room Khadgar has ever undressed in. He feels a bit awkward as he unties the front of his pants—all their previous trysts have been a spur-of-the-moment sort of thing—and he hesitates when he catches Anduin watching him.  
     “What are you looking at?”  
     “I’m looking at you obviously.”  
     “Why? I’m just getting undressed. It’s not that big of a deal.”  
     “It’s a big deal to me. I like what I’m seeing.”  
Khadgar swallows slightly. He doesn’t get complimented often, and especially not by someone as handsome as Anduin. It makes him extremely self-conscious, and he turns around with his back to Anduin as he snakes out of his pants and folds them on a chair. When he turns around again, he covers his crotch with his hands, and Anduin’s gaze is still on him.  
     “Why are you doing that? Covering yourself.”  
     “I’m embarrassed.”  
     “Why? I don’t see anything worth being embarrassed over.”  
Khadgar shrugs and keeps his hands in place. It feels like Anduin’s gaze is burning on his exposed skin. Anduin shakes his head and gets up from his seat on the bed, only to walk over and kneel down in front of Khadgar. He cranes his neck back to look up at Khadgar, and Khadgar’s face feels like it’s going to explode. No one has ever looked at him like that before, like he’s the single most beautiful creature in the known universe, and it’s making his knees feel weak.  
     “Yeah, no, I don’t see anything embarrassing here,” Anduin says softly, sliding his hands down the sides of Khadgar’s legs. “Like, see the ankle here?” He leans down to Khadgar’s ankles. “This is a really nice ankle.”  
Anduin presses his lips to Khadgar’s ankle, and it’s completely ridiculous, but it’s the sensual thing Khadgar has ever experienced. Anduin’s lips are softer than they look, and after they have teased his ankle for a bit, they start traveling up the side of his calf.  
     “Now, this is a really nice leg,” Anduin murmured against Khadar’s skin in between kisses. “You can’t even tell it’s been broken.”  
     “That’s because it was the other one,” Khadgar says with a breathless laugh.  
     “It’s the thought that counts,” Anduin hums. He had reached the middle of Khadgar’s thigh, and he uses his nose to nudge Khadgar’s hands away from his crotch. Khadgar’s cock is half hard already, and it makes a visible twitch when Anduin moves closer to it, nuzzling his lips through dark hair around the base. Khadgar’s eyes and fluttering closed even though he would really like to watch. Anduin doesn’t spend much time on his dick, though, and quickly moves further up to gently bite at the skin around Khadgar’s bellybutton.  
     “This is one adorable bellybutton,” Anduin mumbles, which makes Khadgar frown and look down at him.  
     “Adorable?” he says. “You know I could probably pulverize you right now with a snap of my fingers, right?”  
     “Yes, you’re a big, fearsome mage,” Anduin hums, then grunts in pain when Khadgar grabs a fistful of his hair and yanks his head back.  
     “Need I remind you of who saved your ass on our ship earlier?” Khadgar whispers, narrowing his eyes a bit at Anduin.  
     “Yeah, you should remind me,” Anduin says with a smirk, sliding his hands up the back of Khadgar’s thighs to grab his ass. He slides a finger between the cheeks, making Khadgar twitch. “Maybe you should show me how big and dangerous you are?”  
It’s outright provocation, Khadgar knows it, but that doesn’t mean it isn’t working. Something hot coils in his belly, behind his navel, and he tightens his grip in Anduin’s hair as he arches his hips forward and pushes the head of his dick against Anduin’s lips. When Anduin opens his mouth, Khadgar pulls away a bit.  
     “Say please.”  
Anduin looks up at him in slight disbelief, then licks his lips and nods.  
     “Please,” he says, his voice sounding a bit breathless. “Let me suck you off.”  
The heat behind Khadgar’s navel turns a few degrees hotter, and his breath quickens a bit as he moves closer again, sliding his dick into Anduin’s warm mouth. It feels toe-curlingly good, and when Anduin’s tongue starts snaking around the shaft, Khadgar’s knees almost buckle. His tightens his grip in Anduin’s thick hair, then starts rocking his hips back and forth, slowly fucking into Anduin’s maddening mouth. Anduin’s breathing picks up, and he groans through his nose when Khadgar’s cock pokes the back of his throat. Anduin keeps his head still and lets Khadgar set the rhythm. In the meantime, Anduin pushes his finger further between Khadgar’s buttocks until he reaches the tight muscle. Khadgar lets out a surprised moan when he feels Anduin’s finger push lightly against his hole, and his cock jerks so hard it almost springs from Anduin’s mouth. Anduin hesitates for a moment, as if asking permission. Khadgar nods at him, panting softly, and watches as Anduin pulls his finger back to wet it inside his mouth alongside Khadgar’s cock. Then he slides it back between Khadgar’s buttocks, rubbing the slicked fingertip over the ring of muscle and making Khadgar feel like he’s about to faint or explode or possible both. Up until now, Khadgar has been relatively quiet—he’s normally too self-conscious to make a lot of noise—but when he feels Anduin’s finger push past the tight muscle, he gives into a shuddering moan. The pace of his hips picks up a bit, and he’s all but fucking himself on Anduin’s finger. It has been a long time since anyone touched him there, and it doesn’t usually bring about good memories, but Anduin makes him forget all that. Anduin seems to have little to no reservation about making noise, and although he literally has his mouth full, he’s making enough noise for both of them, moaning around Khadgar’s cock. Khadgar tries to keep the rhythm of his hips steady, but when Anduin adds a second finger it’s nearly impossible, and when a third finger slides into him and twists so it hits just the right spot, Khadgar completely loses it.  
     “F-fuck,” he breathes out, shuddering all over as his dick swells inside Anduin’s mouth and spurts out a hot torrent of come down Anduin’s throat. Anduin nearly gags, but he manages to keep it together, swallowing a few times before slowly pulling back and releasing Khadgar’s cock with a wet pop. The second Anduin releases him, Khadgar slumps against him, knees trembling and cock still hard and dripping. Anduin catches him and lifts him up to carry him over to the bed where he lays Khadgar down. Khadgar grunts softly and curls up in the sheets.  
     “We’re not done yet,” Anduin informs him as he quickly sheds his clothes and crawls into the bed. He shifts up close behind Khadgar, and Khadgar can feel Anduin’s cock press up against his ass. The thick length slides between Khadgar’s buttocks and rubs over his hole, making Khadgar feel weak and malleable.  
     “Don’t move,” Anduin breathes against the back of Khadgar’s ear, then rolls over to grab a small bottle of oil from the nightstand. Khadgar looks over his shoulder.  
     “Where did you get that from?” he asks, watching as Anduin uncorks it and lathers his fingers with it. “You didn’t bring that from Stromwind.”  
     “No,” Anduin hums and puts the bottle back before shifting close again and rubbing his cock with his slick hand. “I got it here.”  
     “You mean you were counting on this happening?” Khadgar wants to know, hissing softly as he feels Anduin’s slick cock glide between his buttocks once against and nudge against his hole.  
     “More like hoping really hard,” Anduin breathes against Khadgar’s ear. He lets out a long moan as he pushes his hips forward and the head of his cock slips into Khadgar.  
     “Oh fuck.” It feels like Khadgar’s spine has transmorphed into a string of live firecrackers, and he grabs a fistful of the sheet to hold on to. Never before has he felt this stretched, and it’s almost too much. Behind him, Anduin is trembling from head to toe from the effort of holding back. All he wants to do is to push Khadgar down and fuck him into the mattress, but that would most certainly hurt Khadgar quiet a lot, so Anduin goes slow. What he can’t and won’t hold back, however, is his mouth. He presses his lips to the side of Khadgar’s neck while breathing out a litany of babble as he slowly pushes deeper.  
     “You have no fu—fucking idea, you feel so good, you’re so perfect” he rambles breathlessly and curls his arms tightly around Khadgar’s slightly smaller frame. Anduin’s rambling turns near unintelligible as he starts moving his hips, slowly fucking Khadgar to the point where it feels like they’re both going to lose their minds. Every time Anduin’s cock pushes into Khadgar, it strokes all the right spots inside him, and although he has just come, Khadgar could swear his body is doing everything it can to do it all over again. He and his body are distracted, however, when Anduin comes; his cock jerks hard inside Khadgar, pumping him full of come, and Khadgar feels like all the air has been knocked out of him when Anduin, in the midst of his ecstasy, breathes out a soft, “I love you.” 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this.


End file.
